


[Podfic of] went back and put up a fight

by exmanhater



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hugs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: She probably shouldn’t trust the wish-granting Sith artefact.(In which Ahsoka makes a brave attempt at hugging the Dark Side out of Anakin)





	[Podfic of] went back and put up a fight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [went back and put up a fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949938) by [triviaseesaw (ladydaredevil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydaredevil/pseuds/triviaseesaw). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2jWML6j) [6.7 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2jWMQXF) [8 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 13:06

**Streaming:**  



End file.
